Generation of the 8 Hokage Chapter1
by ShinguruUzumaki
Summary: After Konohamaru became the 8th Hokage, he promoted Boruto Uzumaki as the Leader of the new Team 16. Follow the story of our new hero Shin Dowa and his friends. Follow him as he wants to achieve his goal of becoming Hokage. They will face many dangereous enemies but for now will they even pass Boruto s test.


**"NO no no I cannot be late, not today"** said Shin when he woke up and looked at the clock. Today was special day for Team 16 where Shin Dowa belonged. They had their first meeting with sensei. He quickly put his clothes on and wanted to leave but then he realized he forget something. He came back to his room and looked at the table. **"How could I forget about you ?"** He grabbed his headband which was laying on the table and wrapped it around his head. After that he stepped outside his apartment and locked the door.

 **"You finally decided to get here."** said Satomi when Shin got to the training center. **"Sorry, I ran as fast as I could, is sensei already here?" "You are always lucky, sensei is still not here he is even more late then you."** **"By the way Satomi where is Nami ?" "I don´t know, she should be somewhere around here ."**

After 3 hours their sensei still wasnt coming. **"Where could he be ?"** asked Shin. **"Shin you are asking this every 5 minutes, if you are going to ask it one more time I swear I´ll kill you."** said Satomi. **"Ok ok calm down I won´t say it ever again, do you think someone will come today." "They told us that our sensei want us to be here at 7 am so I guess someone must show up"** answered Namiko. ***BOOM*** Big cloud of smoke appeared behind Team 16. There was a shadow inside the smoke. **"Hi, I will be your sensei from today."** said Boruto Uzumuaki who stepped out of the cloud of smoke. Shin looked at his new sensei with angry face. **"What the hell do you think you are doing ?! Do you even know how late you are, we are starving to death !"** Boruto just smiled and said **"Sorry but this was part of my plan" "What plan ? What are you talking about"** said Shin angrily. **"Don't worry I will tell you everything but now it would be nice to introduce ourselves don't you think ?"** Shin didn´t have energy to argue anymore so he sat down onto the bench which was in the middle of the training center. **"My name is Boruto Uzumaki I am son of the seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, I am pretty skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu. I love Ichiraku's ramen and I can take you there sometimes. What about you guys?"**

Shin was still angry so he just looked away so Satomi started. **"My name is Satomi Arato, I was first in our class back in the academy. I like to read books and I am pretty skilled with ninjutsu. I am vegetarian so if we ever go on ramen I´ll pass."** Satomi stopped because there were no more things he liked or disliked. Next one started Namiko. **"My name is Namiko Ishihara, but friends call me Nami. I study medical ninjutsu and my master Sakura Haruno says I am really skilled. She is my idol and someday I wanna be at the same level as her. My favorite food is chocolate pudding, my favorite colour is pink and I love sunsets."** Namiko talked about five more minutes about her favorite things and after she finished it was Shin´s turn. **"My name is Shin Dowa, my dream is to become Hokage and I will make people acknowledge my power. That's probably all you need to know."**

After the introductions Boruto stood up and took something out of his pocket. **"Right now i have too rattles, after I say you are going to try take them from me, if you are gonna succeed I´ll pay you for lunch and you officially become ninjas but if you won't get any rattle you will stay hungry and you will go back to academy !" "But sensei there are only two rattles"** said Namiko. **"Yes that means one of you will have to go back to the academy. We will start in five minutes from now you will have one hour to get the rattles."** Boruto put the rattles on his belt and start preparing for the test.

It was already 30 minutes from the start of this test and not even one of the members of the Team 16 got the rattles. Boruto was standing in the middle of the training center. It was basically big forest with meadow in its middle.  
Shin was hiding with Nami in the bush with outlook on Boruto. Satomi was hiding in tree right above Shin and Nami. They were friends since they were little children so they already had a strategy. Shin pointed at Boruto and showed tiger hand sign to Satomi and then he showed three fingers. Nami then showed some other hand signs to Shin and Satomi.

Three seconds after they stopped making signs. Shin ran out of the bush straight at Boruto. Shin tried to punch Boruto but he easily avoided his fist and kicked him away. **"It seem I can't go easy on you Sensei."** Shin once again rushed at Boruto doing the same move, he aimed for his face but he changed his movement and grabbed Borutos right hand. Then Shin swung his leg toward his head, Boruto easily caught his leg, but he didn't realize Shin´s part was to distract him and while he was occupied Satomi and Nami made their move.  
Nami jumped out of the forest from Boruto´s left side while Satomi showed up from Boruto´s right side. Nami grabbed some shurikens and threw them on Boruto and Satomi started to make hand signs. "Fire Style: Great fireball jutsu." From Boruto´s left there were shurikens and from right side fireball was coming at him, only options for him was to jump away, but he couldn´t because Shin was still holding him. Boruto had to let go Shin´s hand. *EXPLOSION* The fireball hit.

 _I never thought they would surround me, it seem I underestimated their teamwork_. Thought Boruto who jumped away in the last second. There was still big cloud of smoke around the place the fireball hit. After the smoke disappeared he saw Satomi and Nami standing in the place where he was standing few second ago. **"You almost got me there, but I would never thought you would sacrifice your friend." "You think they would really sacrifice their friends?"** Shin said with a smirk on his face. **"That was my Shadow clone" "It really seems I underestimated you guys I let my guard down." "By the way sensei you are missing something."** said Shin while holding rattles in his hand. Boruto just smiled and remembered the time when they were doing the same test with Konohamaru sensei.  
After that Shin went to Satomi and Nami and gave them the rattles **"You guys deserve them more than I do" "Wait, what ? Shin this wasn´t the part of the plan" "Don´t worry I can pass the Academy in a year"**  
 **"You all pass"** said Boruto who was standing before them. "But you said one of will go back to academy" said suprised Shin. **"This test was about teamwork and you all showed great teamwork and you actually got the rattles, so I let all of you three pass"**

 **"WE DID IT"** screamed Shin, Satomi and Nami at once.

 **"Not really, I was just joking, I thought you are going see through the fake rattles"** said Boruto. **"What do you mean the fake rattles I am sure I grabbed the real rattles"** said suprised Shin. **"Oh than look more closely"** they looked at the rattlers ***PUFF*** little cloud of white smoke appeared. The rattles disappeared and instead of the rattles there were little plushy Borutos. **"WHAT ?!"** screamed Shin **"What´s the meaning of this ?"** asked Nami. **"I transformed these plushes into rattles, so that means you still dont have the rattles"** Boruto laughed a bit. **"What is so funny mr. sensei ?" "Oh I just checked the time and you have eight minutes left." "Do you have another surprise for us ?"** asked Shin **"Actually yes, you are not only one who know Shadow clone jutsu" after Boruto said that he made release hand sign and he disappeared in smoke.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1.**


End file.
